herofandomcom-20200223-history
Spectra Vondergeist
Spectra Vondergeist is the daughter of ghosts and a supporting character in Monster High. Portrayers She is voiced by Erin Fitzgerald. Though Spectra herself does not make an appearance in the music video for the Monster High Fright Song, there are several different character ghost analogues who received creative interpretation by the video crew. The "Ghost Girl" is portrayed by Catina Duscio. Character Personality Spectra has a very forceful personality and she often makes quick judgments and leaps to conclusions without supporting evidence. When she's confronted with the facts, she tends to dig in her heels. She draws the line at planting a fake story though. This makes for an excellent gossip columnist, but not a friend you would want to share secrets with. In her diary it's hinted that she's constructed a mysterious, fanciful history for herself, and even began to believe it herself, but that the truth about her family is actually quite tragic (though it's never revealed). This may be why she's still a ghost; she hasn't "moved on" from whatever happened to them in life. But despite all this, she is seen as a kind monster and helps those in need of her, she also is known to easily get the truth out of other monsters which also gives her a detective/reporter complex. Appearance Due to the fact that Spectra is a ghost, her skin is ghostly pale -almost stark white- and then fades to transparent at the beginning of her hands and feet. Her face is somewhat gaunt. Spectra's hair is violet, with rather noticeable periwinkle and pinkish purple highlights. It is usually frisky; the ends sticking up and looking as if it were floating like a ghost. (Like she is!) Her eyes are a bright icy blue, with the pupils being a dark blue and the sclera (or "whites" of her eyes) are a pale lilac. Her lips are purple. Relationships Family Spectra writes in her diary that her long-lost love haunts "the family's ancestral castle" but it's strongly implied that all of this was something she'd made up. Her parents are ghosts, but nothing else is known about them. In her diary it's hinted that the truth about her family is actually quite tragic, though it's never revealed -- the story Spectra writes about (castles, a midnight journey across borders) is something she made up, and even began to believe it until Ghoulia reminded her about the truth. As per Ghoul Spirit, Spectra is a ghost from the 19th century. Friends Her bio states it as 'everybody loves Spectra V', but seeming she wrote the bio, she may be lying. In the webisodes she is never really seen hanging out with anyone. Pet Spectra's pet is a purple ghost ferret is named Rhuen. Rhuen's lower half is fairly translucent, and she wears a dark purple bow over right ear. Rhuen's friends are Sir Hoots A Lot (Ghoulia Yelps' owl) and Shiver (Abbey Bominable's pet wooly mammoth). Romance In Where There's a Wolf, There's a Way, Spectra expressed interest in Billy Phaidin, a boy she'd known since eighth grade. As of Back and Deader Than Ever, it is known that the two are dating. In 'Fright On', she is seen initiating a dance with a student from Belfry Prep. Porter "Paintergeist" Geiss has an interest in Spectra. The interest is mutual. This was revealed in Haunted. Trivia *Spectra seemingly started out as an antagonist to the ghouls, however, after becoming friends with them she becomes an anti-heroine, as she stays on the side of good but often crosses the lines with her stories, humiliating her friends and others. Though, she clearly isn't out for any harm and only wants to the get the best story. *She is German American. Gallery Profile_art_-_DT_Spectra.jpg Profile_art_-_Haunted_Spectra.jpg Profile_art_-_GNO_Spectra.PNG Profile_art_-_Spectra_Vondergeist_away.jpg Profile_art_-_Spectra_Vondergeist_greeting.jpg Profile_art_-_THF_Spectra.jpg Category:Noncorporeal Category:Undead Category:Teenagers Category:Monster High Heroes Category:Female Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Reporters Category:Anti Hero Category:In Love Category:Pure Good Category:Immortals Category:Elementals Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Humanoid Category:False Antagonist Category:Animal Kindness